Festividades
by Hitsujiw
Summary: 2.Rivaille tiene hambre e Irvin es un buen parrillero. Conjunto de historias muy cortas.
1. Simplecito

Junto con saludarlos a todos, quiero comentarles que hace más o menos tres años que no subía nada acá (Si es que por si acaso alguien ya había leído esto, los publiqué en mi facebook y en mi tubmlr ConstanzaW./Jefaovejita, respectivamente) pero que si que he escrito un montón. Este conjunto de drabbles, cortísimos y ridículos es un poco en práctica para desperezar los huesos y la cabecita antes de lo que se viene (en realidad probablemente no se venga nah de nah, pero así me obligo un poco). Este es el primero de cuatro, pero tengo pensado seguir escribiendo sobre otras efemérides no solo enfocadas en mi país (uyuui).

Mi única excusa es que uno es chileno todo el año y no solo durante septiembre, pero a decir verdad esto lo escribí exactamente en 18 del año pasado.

Declaro además que Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece de ninguna forma, solo fantaseo un poco sobre sus personajes de maneras que harían llorar de pena y vergüenza a mi familia. Además de ser una historia totalmente de ficción no perteneciente de ninguna forma al canon del manga, pero que ojalá lo fuera, jojo.

**Advertencias:**  
+BL, hetero en menor grado.

+Modismos, enfocado en las festividades patrias de Chile.

* * *

Mikasa, con un clavel rojo en el pelo, la camisa blanquita llena de volantes y encaje, la falda de plato negra haciéndole juego con el pelo, apoyada en una mesita se hacía la tonta mientras tomaba chicha a sorbitos. Jean pensó que puta que se veía linda y que la quería puro invitar a bailar, zapatearle un poquito y corretearla, demostrarle que era un hombre con las espuelas bien puestas. No como ese weón cola del Eren, que ajeno a la mirada de su amiga encumbraba tan contento y tranquilito volantines con el Armin, otro maricón más.

—Jean, no seai weón, invítala a bailar. Si igual está aburria' y te dice que si— Le dijo Marquito siempre elocuente. Vestido como los chilotes andaba con un anticucho a medio comer en la mano.

—¿Y que pasa si bailo como el oyo? En una de esas la piso po'…

—No te preocupí, si igual las minas son las que llevan la cuestión. La medialuna y la vuelta, tú la corretiai' no más, asís esa cuestión con el pañuelo…

—Es que igual no se bailar…

—Cosa diferente po', si querís igual yo te puedo enseñar a bailar.

Jean le dedicó a su amigo una profunda mirada de entendimiento, la sonrisa cómplice, el sonido de la guitarra y el arpa llenaron nuevamente el lugar. Marco lo sacó a paseo.

* * *

Que corto para tanta cháchara. Cualquier impresión me mandan un comentario bonito bonito lleno de sus corazones, gracias por leer.


	2. Choripan

Advertencias:

+BL  
+Eruri con insinuaciones.  
+Modismos

* * *

Sobre la parrilla se quemaba lentamente la carne, chirreando y dispersando un olor que le estaba abriendo el apetito a toda la legión. Erwin, vestido informal con una polera de algodón blanca y jeans claros, seguía siendo demasiado guapo para este mundo incluso con un delantal manchado con sazón y tomate.

Rivaille sentado un poco más allá miraba directamente al fuego, impaciente. Y directamente a los brazos de Erwin dándole la vuelta a la carne con el tenedor, el brillo del fuego reflejado en los ojos azules del comandante. Se relamió los labios, tomó un sorbo de roncola.

"Tienes hambre Rivaille" Preguntó Erwin divertido, dejando la carne de lado por un momento para sentarse el lado del sargento. Asintió mientras apuraba el último trago del vaso.

"Igual le falta a la carne, pero los choripanes yo creo que ya están listos. Si querís te preparo uno, con pebrecito y todo"

"Ya" Los choripanes de Erwin son los mejores. Rivaille lo sabe y lo observa mientras toma el pan tibiecito y lo abre con cuidado, como toma la longaniza y la mete con gentileza, la cucharita de greda con la cantidad justa de pebre chorrendo delicioso las orillas crujientes de la marraqueta.

"Toma" Erwin le sonríe.

Le da la primera mordida y al sabor le hace tiritar los parpados. Otra mascada y su hambre por fin se contenta, puta que está bueno. La boca de Rivaille se abre más y le da otro mordisco suave al trocito de carne caliente y jugosa, el pebre se le chorrea por los labios, y cuando se mete el último mordisco de pancito ensalzado se pasa la lengua por la comisura de los labios.

Erwin suspira.

"Parece que estaba bueno"

Rivaille también suspira.

"Igual me dan ganas de seguir comiendo" Le dice con las mejillas arreboladas, el roncola por la sangre y la sangre hirviéndole con la parrilla tan cerca.

* * *

ehh, no tengo nada que decir UvU


End file.
